


Echoes

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: One Shot, after the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit





	Echoes

She moves effortlessly in a shower of sparks, teeth clenched, eyes pure fire. He can see it, craves it.

She stands for a moment, staring down at him, a gulf between them. He's unable to stand. Unable to move. She's done this to him. Reduced him to this. Her.

A monster. He glares up at the lights, fists clenching. She called him a monster, and meant it. She had been so close, close enough to smell the sun and the sand on her, a part of her. Of sweat and grime. Strikingly pleasant. Honest. There were no lies about her, the girl who could dance with a blade far better than any trained individual he'd previously witnessed. The girl who was twisting a fire through him far greater than the wounds she'd given. His rage builds, short-circuiting the med bay, the droid that is tending him.

He lays in darkness, mind festering, questioning.

She had no love for him. 

The dying world had saved him. 

She had meant to kill him. But the base had stopped her. Fate had stopped her.

The Scavenger girl with fiery eyes and a noble heart.

A droid enters, backs out again to report the systems failure. 

He can feel the troops around him, their dutiful thoughts ebbing and flowing about him, familiar and safe. But does he want safe? Truly want it now that he's felt her? Her defiance. The only one to ever resist him. _Him_! The Master of the Knights of Ren! A Scavenger girl from a backwater planet.

When he's finally allowed to stand, he stares at his reflection. At the scars she's left him. His shoulder, his arm ... his face. He barely recognises himself. 

He will find her. And he will make her see. See what she's done. See what he can help her do. She will bow to his way of thinking.

He needs her to.

He wants her to.

She's marked him, and now he needs to do the same.


End file.
